Praying to Mommy
by toe walker
Summary: This is a random idea that I came up with and wrote down. I was surprised how good it was, and decided that I should post it. A 3 year old was taken to camp because her father died. This is her POV on the interim between the Lost Hero and the Mark of Athena at Camp Half Blood. She is praying to her mother at this point. Rated K plus. ON HOLD/UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so i just had this idea and decided that I needed to write it down before I forgot! So, this is pretty much an oc girl I made up, praying to her mom, Athena. She is only three cause I wanted to experiment with the thought process of someone younger so the grammar is bad, it is purposeful (this time). And she is really advanced for her age (I have siblings,I know) because she is a child of Athena! One-shot for now, but I could do some more prayers from this person's pov, or a bunch of other pov's. Up to you!**

Dear mommy,

I know I've not ever seen you in real life, but I hope you listen to me. Anbet **(Annabeth like I imagine kids might say it)** is real worried, and Percy is gone. I sure hope he comes back real soon, cause I wanna play splash with him!

I know your not aloud to talk to us, but can you tell Anbet where Percy is? I can tell she loves him thiiiiis much!

Can you tell great uncle Hades to say hi to my daddy for me? I sure do miss him a whole awful lot! That car accident wasn't very fun was it? I hope I can see him soon!

Also, tell my new friend Leo that lighting Talya's **(another name change for Thalia) **hair on fire won't make her fall in love with him. I told him so, but he just laughed and did it anyway.

I heard all my sisies and bothers talking about someone called Gio **(she mislead them. It is gea)**. I don't know who that person but when I asked, Anbet just tucked me back in and told me to go to sleep. I wonder who that is.

Thank you so much mommy!

Love and escimo kisses!

Christina

Amen

**~on olympus~**

Posidon walked up to a figure huddled in the corner. He figured it was Demeter crying about Persephony AGAIN, even though it was summer. But he was wrong. It was ATHENA! He immediately became confused and walked up to her.

"What is wrong Athena?"

She jumped and wiped her eyes hurriedly. "N-n-nothing!"

Posidon noticed a paper that he recognised as Hermes's prayer delivery sheets by her feet and picked it up. Athena tried to protest but Posidon was already done reading and was storming to the throne room. Whip knew that he could real that fast!

**Line!**

"I don't care about the 'rules', Athena must be aloud to answer this prayer! The child is only three, what harm could it do?" Posidon was yelling at Zeus by the time Athena made it into the thrown room.

"Well I am sorry brother, but I will not be allowing a change to the rules and lockdown due to some insignificant halfblood!"

Apollo cut into Zeus's lecture by staring at Athena and asking, very seriously,for once, "Athena, have you been crying?"

"N-n-no... Well yes. I just miss her father so much! And I can't imagine the pain she must be going through as well. She is only a toddler after all!" Athena replied, sputtering uncharacteristicly.

The entire council stared at her as she wiped her eyes hastily.

Zeus sighed in defeat and handed her a telephone.

**Line**

"Hello, is this Christina?"

"Yes. Who is this? It is pobaby **(she is only three, her mouth hasn't caught up to her brain yet ok?**) one of the gods because this phone just popped out of my plate at dinna.** (ok this is the last time I am putting this and it you can't figure it out, just ask me, but she is only 3!)**

Athena could hear gasps coming from what she assumed was the dining hall. She had hoped that it would be a better time, but its better than nothing!

"yes, this is your mother, I'm-"

"Mommy!" Athena was cut off.

"yes sweetheart. So I called to tell you that Percy will be back soon ok! Can you tell your big sister that for me ok?"

"ok! I have to go! Tank you for calling me mommy!"

"your welcome sweetie. Goodbye."

Athena slid down the wall and sobbed into her knees. She reminded her so much of her father. I couldn't begin to day everything I wanted to say, but I hope she knows how much I love her.

**So that wasn't really meant to be sad, but that is how it ended up. If any of you are reading my hunger games story, how can I get through this, it will be up soon, I promise, but I'm having some technical difficulties, literally with some aspects of the plot line! So I'm hoping to post that soon.**

**I am not a middle aged man from Texas! Well, I am from Texas... But I am most definitely a GIRL and am only THIRTEEN! Therefore, I do not own pjo or hoo. :)**

**Review and tell me what to do with this story! If you don't, I'll just mark it as complete and abandon it! B-bye!**

**-toe walker**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok ok! Gosh! Ill keep going! Wow. I gotta more reviews on this story than on my other ones! Happiness! I don't own the amazing world of pjo because I am not a 48 year old GUY named Rick. Any spelling errors are (probably) purposeful in this story so don't hate!**

Mommy. I just wanted to tell you how fun your phone call was yesterday. Everybody stared at me like I was a famous person! Then Anbet took me back to my bed and asked me who it was on the phone. I said that it was you. I tink she should know that cause she heard me say mommy on the phone! I'm tinkling that she was a bit scared from her expression, but I'm not sure why.

Then she asked me what she said and I told her. She looked at me like I had two noses. I checked afterward to make sure I didn't. Only one!

Today Leo set WILL's hair on fire. I tink he wants evybody to laugh, but it makes Anbet more sad. I want Anbet to be happy again.

I heard evybody talkin about this Go person again. I think she or he is not very nice. I heard Percy's name and then Anbet crying. I sure hope he is ok!

The big dragon ship is almost finished. I sure hope Anbet doesn't go on it because den I'll miss her! But if she goes on it, mabe she won't be so sad.

Jason is very wowied about a different camp. He mutters stuff like woman, but I'm not sure which woman. Mabe a woman camp?

I just wemebered something about my daddy's accident. The other car had a man in it with only one eye. Why would he have only one eye? I like having two!

I love you so much mommy.

Christina

Amen!

**~on olympus~**

Posidon didn't expect to find Athena crying in the corner 2 days in a row! It was a phenomenon! And Posidon didn't even know what that meant!

When Athena saw him, a rage came over her. She knew that it was his fault. She pinned him against a wall. "Why, WHY, didyou have this child?"

"Wait what? I haven't had-"

"Save it. Two months ago, one of YOUR cyclops children killed the most honorable, smart, funny mortal on tis earth. And it is your fault!"

Posidon was shocked. Athena was always cool and collected. But now, this was different. He saw another prayer notice. He read through it, laughed, almost cried, and then his eyes widened. By the time he had finished, Athena had collapsed again. Posidon sat down beside her and let her cry into his chest. He rubbed her back, and when she was all cried out, he looked at her, and she looked at him, and they got closer, and closer, until they saw a picture flash and bumped apart. Apollo and Hermes laughed and ran to the thrown room to show the gods. That is until Posidon laughed and drenched them, ruining the camera.

"Drat! We need to remember waterproof cameras!"

Athena smiled and walked to the thrown room to beg something of Zeus.

**Line!**

"please father! I must speak to them nothin PERSON!" Pleaded Athena.

"NO. My decision is final! No more exceptions!" boxed Zeus.

"I will find a way to talk to them father"

Zeus sighs. "fine. You have 30 minutes. And only because I know you will find a way anyway."

**Line!**

Annabeth was teaching Christina about the quadrant equation when a bubble appeared around them both. When the bubble popped, they were in a grey room with Athena.

"now, I only have a fuel minutes so I must make this fast. Annabeth, I know that you are depressed, but you must know, that Percy is safe, I promise."

Immediately Annabeth's face lit up. "where is he? Did he forget me? Is he at the Roman camp? Does he have a girlfriend?"

Athena stopped her. "he is just waking up now. He will soon be at the Roman camp, and yes, you are the only thing he remembers."

A whole load seemed to lift from the demigod's shoulders.

"Christina. I need you to be brave for me ok? I miss your father so much, and I know that you do to. Just remember he will always be in your heart."

"ok mommy!"

"oh and both of you. Try to stop Leo from setting more people on fire! Ill se you guys soon!"

And with that. They were back in the cabin.

**Wow. That was long! I hope you all liked it! I have come up with a kinda sorta plot line for this. I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**R+r**

**-toe walker**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all! So my brother's birthday is tomorrow, I hope the cake is vanilla!**

**Just wanted to clarify because I got a question, it was the dad that died last chapter.**

**Annabeth- as the person who created my little sister is not a 48 year old man named rick, she does not own pjo.**

**Me- thanks Annie!**

Dear Mommy

Thank you so much for letting me come to your house yesterday! It was so much fun! Anbet is not so sad any more, and we tied Leo up in his underground room this morning so he couldn't burn anybody else. But he got out and burnt Anbet's hair anyway. We forgot to use fireproof rope! Whoopsy daisies!

Anbet told me not to tell anybody about yesterday but I really want to! But I suppose that she is pwobobwy right.

I do miss daddy, but I know that I will see him again someday in a better place, so it is not too sad. When I think about him, I try not to think about the bad tings I think about aaaaaall the good tings. I made a list. The time when he took me to his office and I helped him debate with a lawyer on the phone. The time when he had me help with cooking by reading him the resype, and he put cookie batter on my nose. The time that we went to the beach and he told me all about you, and how you didn't like the sea, because of your wivalwy with Percy's daddy. See I bet you feel better alweady!

The ship bwoke today. I hope we get it done in time to see Percy. I miss him so much even though I know you said he is ok and still loves Anbet.

Love you!

Christina

**Line!**

"This is the first time in a while I haven't found you crying." Poseidon walked up to Athena who had a huge grin on her face, "and the first time in about a millennia that I have seen such a big smile on your face."

"Usually I would be mad at that, but nothing could spoil my mood today!" Athena said back, rereading the prayer notice in her hands and sighing contently.

"Even this?" Poseidon leaned in and quickly kissed her on the cheek.

She looked flustered and surprised, but not mad. Poseidon waited for a response. A few seconds later, Athena leaned in and kissed him again, and it was the best feeling in a long time, until he remembered something. "Wait. What will Percy and Annabeth think? Wouldn't it be awkward?"

"So what? We are all powerful gods! We can do whatever we want, plus we won't tell them!"

They laughed until they heard a squeal coming from behind a pillar and they looked at each other in horror. Aphrodite knew.

**HAHA! Pothena! I think Pothena is sooo out of character for them, but they are sooo cute to write together! So, did you like it? I had fun writing it! Happy b-day to my brother and to anybody else! I was sad to learn recently that there have been only 25 visitors to my story burning down… and it was the 1****st**** one I put up! Sadness… but you can read it now! It is pretty awesome! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I dont blame you if you hate me for not updating... But in my defence, I did post a one shot the other day... And it got deleted of my phone... Twice! Sigh, you have every right to kill me now...**

**I have an idea for another pjo story. I'm wondering if you guys think I should write it now or wait until I'm done with on of my stories.**

**And whether or not you want me to white another one... I am taking over ****BeccaH -BoOk LuVeR's story surprises at goode. So yay!**

**Oh, one last thing. I feel horrible for leaving out Nico so I will write him in now. I have received an amazing idea from ****readingqueen811... I can't tell you what it is though. Mwahahaha. I don't know when it will come in... But it is hinted at in this chapter.**

**For this disclaimer we have a visitor from the wonderful world of harry potter!**

**Hermione- hello people of the Percy Jackson world!**

**Me+ my readers+ characters- hi Hermione!**

**Hermione- She don't own pjo!**

**Me- as much as I wish I did...**

Mommy

Leo says one more week before the dragon ship os done! I don't get to go. But I wanna see unca Percy! **(I have decided that that is what she will call him now because its cute!)** I'm gonna find a way to get on the ship. I also wanna see this Gio person and tell them to stop messing with my family. Its not nice.

Anbet is still really worried. I think she knows that she should not be, but she still is. Pipa says that it is because she looooves him. I wish she didn't love him so much. That way she wouldn't be so nervous.

Evybody is scared for Nico. Usually he's here for a bit every 2 months. But he hasn't been here in 3. Nobody knows where he is. I hope he comes home soon. We all miss him.

I've been feeling kind strange today. Like I should remember something but I don't. It's kinda strange.

Anyway, I hope I can see you soon mommy!

Hugs and butterfly kisses

Bi- why did I just say that? Christina

**~on olympus~**

The two rivals had trapped Aphroditie in a closet and were saying that the wouldn't be let out until she promised not to tell anybody. She continued to refuse until Apollo walked by, wondering why Athena and Posidon were yelling at a door. And thy seemed to ne agreeing!

"Aphroditie, if you tell anybody, I will let you give me a makeover" Athena said shuddering!

"Tell anybody what?" Apollo cut in.

"Posidon and Athena kissed!" a squeal wa heard from inside the closet.

Apollo's eyes widened until Athena got another prayer notice at her feet. she read it and looked confused. After she had read it 3 times, she ran off, completely forgetting the problem at hand.

Yells of "Hades!" could be heard throughout olympus. He had just arrived from the underworld because of a few matters that he needed to discuss with lord Zeus.

"when was the last time you heard from your son?" Athena demanded as she cornered Hades.

"a bit more than a week ago. Why do you ask?" the last part was a squeak. Everybody was scared of Athena at this point.

"ok... We know he was at camp Jupiter for a few days, but now, I believe he has been captured bye Gea."

Hades's eyes widened. Nobody deserved that fate.

"one more thing. Did anybody important. Specificly your daughter, become reborn 3 years ago?"

Hades flinched. "no. Why?"

Athena smiled knowingly. Then frowned. And ran off.

**Sigh. A bit more obvious than I wanted it to be but oh well...**

**Check out my other stories and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi all! I have had no wifi for the past 9 days so I have written tons of stuff. One including a new story that I'm going to post soon. I really tried to respond to reviews whenever I had wifi but if I did not I am sorry. I read it, I promise but I might have thought that I already responded. Im skipping a few days in this story. The 4 that are part of the seven are loading on the ship and a certain somebody has just stowed away.**

(whispered) Mommy! Im on the dragon ship! I hope everyting will be ok at this 'woman' camp. I hope all the women were nice to unca Percy! If not Anbet might get mad at them all. She also might get mad if he has lipstick kisses on his cheeks. She is the only one who can kiss him 'cept HIS mommy. She makes yummy blue food. I wonder why its blue. I asked her one time, but she did not tell me.

Leo did not set anybody's hair on fire at all this week! I think he's just nervous for the trip.

I hear footsteps. Shhhhh...

*silence for a moment you can hear footsteps fading into the distance*

I think their gone n- aah! Anbet. What are you doing here?

*Annabeths voice in the background. "I could ask you the same question. We are to far away and to far behind schedule to send you back!"*

Bye mommy I have to go. I love you!

**~on olympus~**

Once again position found Athena in the corner, but not in quite the same mood. She was shaking uncontrollably, fingernails bitten to the buds, her hair turning grey, and her face wrinkleing as he watched. This was extreme nervousness, goddess eddition.

Possidon sat down bedside Athena and put his arm around her.

"what's wrong?" he asked her, concerned. Athena just turned away. Not wanting to talk about it. "come on 'Thena! You know you can tell me anything."

She seemed to deliberate before **blurting,** "she's on the ship!"

"well of course she is! She is going to get Percy, Hazel and Frank!"

Athena shook her head sadly, " no! Not Annabeth! Its... Its... Ch- Christina!"

Possidon stared at her worriedly until asking, "did you not take her out of there?"

I would have, but the fates wouldn't let me! Mumbled something about Artemis, Hades, and I and some old prophecy, but I don't know which one! There are so many unfinished prophecies!"

"But how many about you, Artemis, and Hades?"

Athena answered by running off towards the library.

**I know is short and you have been waiting too long for this, but that's the end of that part of the story. I am writing this while on the church choir tour and will probably be done with 2 chapters for each of my stories by the time I'm done with this tour.**


	6. Chapter 6

**UMMMM…. HI! I FEEL SOOOOO BAD! BUT I HAVE BEEN AT SUMMER CAMP! AND I LIKE CAPS LOCK! YAAAY! ANYHOW, I KNOW YOU ALL HATE ME BUT… I DON'T CARE SO TOO BAD! WOOHOO! ANYWAY, IM AT CAMP TILL SATURDAY, AND I ONLY HAVE ACCESS TO A COMPUTER NOW AND I WANTED TO POST, SO THANK ME FOR DOING THIS AND NOT GOING ON FACE BOOK OR ANYTHING. Phew. I like caps lock. Sooooooo… On we go!**

**Annabeth: she does not own this because Rick would never send my baby sister on a dangerous journey.**

Mommy-

I think Anbet hates me. She keeps pacing da ship mess hall and looking at me like I'm in twouble. I'm sorry Anbet! I did not mean it! Mommy, could you bring me back to camp so she won't hate me anymore?

I don't like it that she has dark circles under her eyes. It makes her look evil. It scares me mommy, it is probably nothing, but I cannot talk to her like that!

Christina

**~~Annabeth's prayer. ~~**

Lady Athena.

I do not know what to do! Christina is on the ship and I don't know what I can do with her. I mean, she could be influential in battle strategy and is not too bad with a bow and arrow and her little knife, but I don't know what I would do if she got hurt! She is like a little sister to me and I… I… I can't lose her like I did Percy.

I know I have lost sleep over him and probably look like a zombie, but I don't care. Please help to guide me in any way you can. I love you so much, and I hope you hear this.

Your daughter,

Annabeth

**~~In the Library, on Olympus~~**

Poseidon caught up with Athena in the library and she already had a ton of scrolls in two piles, one for read and one for not. As he ran up to her, she screamed and fainted. Poseidon took the scroll from her limp fingers and read the prophesy.

_The two daughters of wisdom and son of the seas,_

_Will join forces of two enemy armies._

_Never again will the smallest see,_

_What she wants to so desperately._

_Wisdom's daughter walks alone,_

_The mark of Athena burns through Rome._

_The flames will burn the stick of life_

_Ending all, in pain and strife._

Poseidon remembered this one from the Sibylline Books that had been taken by the gods so many years ago. He had never thought much of them until now. He had to admit that that little girl was sooooo cute!

He fed Athena a bit of ambrosia and she woke right up. They stared at each other sadly for a while until Poseidon broke the silence, "we can't intervene can we?"

Athena started to tear, "No, I don't think we can. Oh please let them all be ok!"

Poseidon put his hand onto her shoulder and whispered, "it will be ok, from what I am hearing, the only one who is going to die is that stupid roman son of Mars with that stick of life."

"No, you don't understand Poseidon. I think Christina is the one who will have the Mark of Athena, not Annabeth as we predicted"

Finally understanding Poseidon's eyes widened. He was about to try to console her until two papers fell onto Athena's lap. Both prayer Notices from the two daughters of hers that she most wanted to help right now, but also the two that she could help the least.

**Soooooo… How was the prophecy? I hope it was ok… I had to write this whole chapter in under two hours so I could post it and make you happy… now I have enough time to read a bit… YAY! I am having so much fun learning about forensic science at my summer camp! I know what you are thinking… a summer camp where you learn things? NERD! And you know what? You are absolutely right! I AM a nerd so get used to it!**

**Read and review! I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON! PROMISE!**

**toe walker**


	7. IMPORTANT AN PLEASE READ!

**IMPORTANT A/N, PLEASE READ!**

**I would like to apologise to the anonomous reviewer who i did not address untill now. i unfortunatelly did not get the email untill now and did not address the very serious concept you brought up. For all of you reading this, please note that this reviewer commented on my use of pothena in this story. and, for the most part, i hate pothena as well. i think that it is usually so ooc and horriabble that i dont read many of them. in this story, i had not initialy inteded for it to be posidon/athena but it kinda just happened. please know that i will not use it much, but unfortunately, it is interwoven into the story now and it will be there forever, no matter what i do. i hope i do not lose that reviewer that prompted this a/n because he/she is so awesome for bringing that matter forward!**

**Also, i want to say this before i get any requests: i do not write lemons. i just dont. i am sorry, but i will not write them, and they would probably suck anyways...**

**r+r**

**toe walker**


	8. Chapter 8

**I, know, I should be updating How Can I Get Through This?… But I am having severe writers block on that story, so if you have ideas, then help me out!**

**Now it's a happy late birthday to Harry, I was going to post something yesterday but did not have anything ready. And I can't really bring myself to do a Harry Potter fanfic because I feel like I would mess it up…**

**Anywhooooooo relating to this story, I am afraid that in a few chapters I might have to ditch the format that I am currently writing in. For 1, it is making my chapters shorter (or at least that's what I tell myself) and 2, believe it or not, it is a REALLY hard way to bring across points in the story. Now onward my loyal readers! And never forget that, though many may hail my writing, I will never be good enough to call myself the owner of this fantastic work.**

Mommy,

Anbet's eyes are really scaring me, I slept in her room last night and she kept screaming in her sleep. "Percy, no! PERCY! Then she wakes up and paces, then she goes back to sleep and it happens again an hour later. Are her eyes like that because she is not sleeping enough? I hope my eyes are never like that, it would scare me every time I looked in the mirror.

Leo, Jason, and Piper were sad when they saw me yesterday. I think it is because they think I will get hurt but I don't think I will. Nobody looks down when they are fighting, only up. In fact, hardly anybody ever looks down, that's why I always get stepped on. So when they don't look down, I can stab them in the leg! It's so easy!

Please help Anbet get better sleep!

Christina

**~~on Olympus~~**

After sitting in the library for hours, Poseidon finally dragged Athena, kicking and screaming, away from the books that she thought might save her daughters.

He brought her into her room and force fed her some sleep potion. This would make her sleep for a full 8 hours without dreaming. Hopefully it would give him time to think about all of this.

He couldn't help but feel a bit smug, it was the first time in a while that a prophecy (from whichever camp he was at at the time) did not have something to do with Percy. I mean sure, the quest would probably have him on it, but he would hopefully not be in danger the whole time, plus, for once, it did not foretell his death. It was the wrong feeling to feel, he knew, but that fact would not stop making him smile.

Until he thought of poor baby Christina. She was just so cute, and the mark of Athena was going to screw up her life. The last time Poseidon remembered seeing the mark was… was it Benjamin Franklin? And he ended up with that disease, and like 2 children who he hated… the mark would do that to you, you would be the smartest person alive, but have the worst life ever.

Suddenly there was a pop. Another prayer notice fell on Athena's stomach. Poseidon walked over and read it. That last sentence he could help with.

He grabbed the last of the sleeping potion and wrote a note.

"Christina. This is Poseidon, Percy's dad. This potion should help Annabeth sleep for a full 8 hours. It should make her eyes look better. Sure helped with your mom.

-Poseidon"

**Awwww… poor Annabeth. That potion should help though. I'll try to update everything soon… goodbye!**

**-toe walker **


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, I have decided that I am ditching the current format. Previously it was Prayer, Olympus. But now it will be Story, Prayer, and Olympus. Please assume it is in 3****rd**** person pov the whole time unless otherwise specified. DON'T KILL ME FOR DOING THIS! IT IS FOR THE GOOD OF THE STORY!**

**In other news, I am soon going to be writing 2, maybe 3 new stories. 1****st**** will be a hp one that will be posted on my birthday (September 1****st****) and will be awesome. 2****nd**** will be a hg one that I'm writing with one of my friends who does not have a ff account. The 3****rd**** I may or may not write will be a pjo one that has been brewing in my head for a while now.**

**R+r!**

**I own nothing!**

Christina snuck into the kitchen with the sleeping potion in hand. She knew that Annabeth was the only person who drank blue Coke for some reason so she figured that it would be easy to tip into her drink. It proved a bit harder than she thought it would be because Leo was bustling around the kitchen making salad. Eventually though, she tipped it into Annabeth's drink and ran out

At dinner, Christina was showing of her extreme ADHD and nobody knew why! She was twitching like a mouse on steroids and staring intently at Annabeth's drink. After what seemed to Christina to be FOREVER, Annabeth took a swig of her Coke… and fell flat into her salad. Well it was pretty good salad

After a moment of stunned silence, everyone started freaking out. Who wouldn't? One of the key quest members had passed out at dinner! I mean, she could have been poisoned right?

"EVWY BODY QUIET!" they heard Christina yell from her seat. Who knew she had such big lungs? "Tank you, now, there is no need to panic. Anbet is just sleeping. You see, I put some sleepy-bye potion in Anbet's dwink that I got from Poseidon. No need to wowy!"

Everybody stared at her until Jason stood up and carried Annabeth to her room and broke the tension in the room. Everybody started eating again.

**~prayer~**

Poseidon.

It worked! Tank you so much! Anbet is sleeping now and I think she will stay asleep!

Wake up Momma real gentle!

Christina

**~on Olympus~**

When Athena finally awoke, Poseidon was reading one of his own prayer notices and smiling fondly.

"Who is that one from, Percy?" She asked him.

He smirked at her and held it above his head. "None of your beeswax." He replied, tauntingly.

"Oh just tell me, kelp head. Don't joke around. I'm too tired to argue with you right now." Athena said with a yawn.

"Well then I guess you're just going to have to catch me then. Aren't you?" he yelled over his shoulder as he ran out of the door, paper in hand. They ran all over Olympus, laughing until Athena cornered him in the empty throne room.

"Give it here!" She yelled. Ugh! She hated not knowing things. It seemed like she should be able to know everything she wanted, when she wanted it. Then again, she was the goddess of wisdom, not knowledge, and to gain wisdom, Athena knew took much time.

She grabbed the piece of paper and read through it. "What? My daughter is praying to you now?" She screeched. "What? No! That is so not cool!"

"Why can't Christina pray to me? I sent her that sleeping potion she used on Annabeth."

"You WHAT?"

"Never mind." Poseidon said quickly and ran away from the upset Athena.

**Still short I know, but I just have not been in the mood for writing lately. You know what I mean? Like, it's not writer's block, it's just laziness I guess… but don't blame me, blame my Band Camp. It's eating up m time as much as my laziness. (It goes from 7:30 in the morning till 11:30… makes me sooo tired, but it's fun and kinda required for my course.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I was just watching random YouTube videos when I realized that anyone who is reading this will probably hate me for that last chapter… it kind of sucked… sorry… but anyway, I have a new hunger games fanfic up which hardly anybody has looked at and it makes me kind of sad. Because I know people are reading this one and my others but hardly anyone is reading that one. I would really appreciate it if you wanted to look at that. Thanks!**

**Oh, and Ps. I am completely disregarding any time differences because it would just confuse me.**

**I don't own anyone but Christina.**

Annabeth got a full 10 hours of dreamless sleep that night, and when she woke up she felt so refreshed that she wanted to just jump around the ship screaming with glee. And she did. Unfortunately for the other residents of the ship, it was still only 5 in the morning, and most of the crew cough Leo cough were not morning people. So the morning started off great, was spoiled by a groggy Leo threatening to kill her if she didn't shut up, then was made better again by Christina hugging her and smiling the sweetest smile in the whole world. And then she remembered why they were on the ship in the first place and her morning was spoiled once again.

Christina sighed as she saw Annabeth's face harden. She was about to go up to her until she heard Leo announce over the speakers in an uncharacteristically grumpy voice "well, this has been the most AMAZING start to the morning hasn't it? I just love being woken up at FOUR IN THE FREAKING MORNING BY A CERTAIN DAUGHTER OF ATHENA! Anyway, we should be getting to camp Jupiter at 3pm or in like 10.5 hours in case you were wondering."

Annabeth leaned against the wall she was standing next to and slid down until she was sitting on the floor with her head on her knees. Christina, being the sweet, loving sister she is, snuggled up to Annabeth and rubbed her hands. "Don't worry Anbet, we will find Unca Percy at this woman camp. He will be there and he will hug you and kiss you when he sees you. Because he loves you sooooo much."

Annabeth smiled at her little sister's words of comfort and turned towards everybody else including Leo who had just arrived. "Okay, go practice whatever you have to practice and take your positions by 2:45. And before I get any questions, yes you may go back to sleep if you must."

Leo grumbled a bit as he made his way back to his bed and slammed the door.

**Prayer**

Mommy,

Did you hear, did you hear? Anbet slept for 10 full hours yesterday! She woke up reeeeeeeally early and started running all over the boat. It was funny. Leo got mad at her for waking him up but I didn't mind so much.

We are going to get there really soon! Then we can save Unca Percy from the Woman!

Christina

**On Olympus**

Athena chucked as she read the last sentence. Christina had obviously misheard someone talking about Camp Jupiter and nobody knew that she had because she said other words wrong as well. Suddenly her eyebrows furrowed and she turned toward Poseidon. "Why does she call Percy her uncle? Wouldn't he be her great uncle once removed?"

Poseidon looked at her as if she was crazy. He had no idea what she had just said about removing uncle and great… he had been not paying attention… not that that was anything new.

**I know, it was short again…. Sorry bout that. The chapters to this one just come out really short for some reason. Remember, if you are a hunger games fan, go read my new story because hardly anyone is!**

**R+r**

**-toe**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, I know it is kind of a bit unclear on this story (partially because I keep changing my mind about this particular controversy.) This is kinda-sorta a Pothena story. I personally do not generally like them as a couple because it is a bit to OOC for my taste, but this story does not have them as a couple… I know, I keep changing, but this will stick this time. Basically, they have more of an Uncle/Niece relationship and at times Brother/Sister if you know what I mean.**

**You may have noticed that I posted a billion new stories, if you wanted to check them out, it would be appreciated.**

**Thanks to my 4 reviewers!**

**I don't own anything… other than my new original story that I am starting! (Thinking about publishing… but waaaay too early in the story to think about that stuff yet. Plus I'm not convinced it is any good.)**

**IMPORTANT! IM ASSUMING THAT YOU HAVE ALL READ THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE MOA, IF NOT, READ IT BECAUSE IT IS AMAZING, BUT IF YOU HAVE THEN, I AM SKIPPING THAT. ALSO, IF YOU ARE READING THIS AFTER MOA COMES OUT, I WROTE THIS AND WILL CONTINUE WRITING THIS WITHOUT ANY GUIDANCE FROM THAT BOOK ON OTHER THAN THE FIRST CHAPTER.**

Christina was put in Annabeth's bedroom while everyone else met the Roman camp. She was feeling much unappreciated as she sat below while everybody else had fun. Finally after what felt like HOURS to Christina she snuck to the upper decks only to find it deserted. So, making sure her knife was tucked into her boot, she slid down a rope that she found going down from the boat.

As soon as she touched the earth, a crazy looking statue came screaming towards her and Lots of people came swarming out of what Christina recognized as roman style buildings. One in particular had a lot of people coming out of it, including Annabeth and her other friends.

Annabeth gasped when she saw Christina and attempted to run to her but was blocked by a blonde haired boy with what looked like stuffing poking out of his pockets. Percy however, shoved past everybody and scooped Christina up in his arms. "Hey Chrissy, I missed you. Do you have any weapons, because I need them."

Christina hugged him tight before reluctantly pulling her little dagger from her boot and handing it to Percy who set it in the tray that a little girl was holding next to the armless statue.

Percy spoke to the crowd. "This is Christina, daughter of Athena. I am assuming she stowed away didn't she." He turned, amused to Annabeth who cleared her throat.

"Um, well, yes. You see, she is a curious little devil and really wanted to see Percy, so I am afraid, though we did catch the stole brothers stowed away in the hull, we did not find Christina until we were too far away to turn back. Then we had her stay in my room just in case you were hostile, though we know now that you are not."

Annabeth stepped forward and offered to take Christina from Percy but she tightened his arms around his neck in an obvious display of not wanting to get down. Percy sighed and muttered to the little girl in his arms, "Thank the gods that they caught the Stole brothers." She giggled and climbed up on Percy's shoulders. "Let us get back to the senate meeting!" Percy called as they all walked back into a large building.

Mommy!

I am in a sea-nut meeting right now. We found Unca Percy! I am exited!

Anbet made me wait in her room for FOREVER but I snuck out anyway. Percy was really excited to see me. But he was also sad. But I will not get hurt! I PWOMISE!

Love you

-Christina

"I DO NOT CARE IF IT IS AGAINST THE RULES; I NEED TO KNOW WHETHER OR NOT YOUR DASUGHTER HAS BEEN REBORN!" Athena was shrieking madly at Hades, who was enforcing the privacy rule of the underworld.

Poseidon watched from his peep while into the throne room (loooong story) as Hades' iris message quivered in fear as Athena paced up and down the room.

Why did Athena not confront Hades earlier you might ask? Well it could be due to the fact that the author is a dunderhead that expects herself to remember things so she does not write them down.

Anyway, after much shouting, Hades finally muttered fearfully, "yes, she did. About 3 years ago…"

Hades flinched as Athena opened her mouth once more, but this time she spoke in a much calmer tone, "do you know anything about the child? Anything at all? This is hugely important so tell me now."

"Ummm, yes, well I think her name was Christina Fadilie and-"

He was cut off by Athena running out of the room.

Poseidon dutifully ran after her. Just like a good Uncle should.

**I liked that ending…**

**Ok, I wand everyone who reads this to take a moment of silence to remember all of the people who died on this day 11 years ago. People who will never see their families again. People who had mothers and fathers. Sisters and brothers. Friends, boyfriends, girlfriends, husbands, and wives. Kids who have grown up without a mom or a dad. Never forget the brave fire fighters and other government officials who lost their lives saving people who would have lost them. It does not matter what country you live in, what Religion you practice, your age, or the color of your skin. Everyone deserves a chance to live, but 19 people took that away from over 3000 people. People who may have done good things, or bad things in their life, but were still people. So let us all remember them.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ah school, you make me have so much homework and not enough time to write for these amazing people! I'm sorry guys, but you can blame my teachers. Any time that people in high school get in the movies is absolutely fictional.**

**Anyways, have fun with this.**

**I'm about halfway done with the MoA as of now… this will not have any impact on this story at all, so just chill and lot me develop my own plot! Also, my Mark of Athena is probably very different to whatever Rick's Mark of Athena is, (I'm not to that part yet, it has been mentioned, but not really explained) but that is ok, because I'm just goin my own way with this!**

**I don't own!**

Everybody in the senate meeting was either dosing off or full on snoring as Octavian went on and on and on and ooooooon about how bad of an idea it was for the Greeks to be here. The only people really listening were Reyna and Annabeth. Christina was playing with Percy's sleeping face and semi listening.

Suddenly Octavian was cut off from a pained shriek from little Christina. Almost everybody woke up and Percy jolted so badly that she was dumped onto the floor. Everybody stared as she clutched her head and her shoulder and screamed. Everybody was frozen in place, not sure what to do.

Eventually the pain left her and her screams turned to soft sobs. Annabeth jolted out of her hypnosis and rushed over to her sister's side.

"Are you ok?" she asked worriedly, looking down at the small girl.

Christina had trouble answering through the pain but gasped out, "head… hurts… shoulder… is burning!"

Annabeth gently pried her hand off of her shoulder and was shocked at what she saw. It was an intricate tattoo of an owl with an olive branch in its beak. The little girl whimpered as she saw the same thing.

Octavian sneered as he looked over Annabeth's shoulder at Christina. "What? No big deal. It's just a tattoo appearing out of nowhere onto a little girl's arm." He stopped as he realized how stupid that was and shut his mouth, much to the relief of everyone.

Annabeth looked over at Reyna, "can you make up a bed for her and me? She needs to rest and I need some time to think without distractions."

Reyna nodded silently and motioned to Dakota who stumbled drunkenly out of the room to get the cots made up.

**Prayer**

Mom! ** (Note the change there)** it hurts so badly! Why are there an owl and an olive branch on my shoulder that were not there before? **(More complex sentences, that is important.)**And I have these strange new memories now. Like I have been on a quest before… but I cannot remember the details.

I feel like I should have a brother as well, but not one of the ones in the Athena cabin, someone else. It brings Nico to mind but not exactly, the brother I remember was younger and less depressed.

Help me to figure it all out Mom. I love you.

Christina.

**Olympus**

Athena had taken a break from yelling at Hades and searching for answers when she felt a prickling on her shoulder where her mark tattoo was. The last time she had felt this… Benjamin** (franklin) **had been marked she pulled up her sleeve and sure enough the olive branch had turned bright red as it had only done a few times before.

Athena concentrated on her two daughters and just as she had feared, Christina was curled up on a cot whimpering from the pain that was no doubt consuming her.

A prayer notice appeared and as she read through it she was very curious because of the shift in tone, but took it to be the pain consuming her right now. The part about her remembering things was probably a result of trauma as well so she did not worry too much about it. Besides it was impossible for any reborn spirit to take control right? She sighed, the Mark of Athena, why did it have to be this way?

**I am very proud of this chapter and if you have not guessed what is going on with Athena with her remembering stuff then… wooooow reread this chapter and chapter 4, I think those were the ones with the most hints… also the chapter before this one… when in doubt just reread the whole story…**

**I hope you liked!**

**R+r**

**-toe**


	13. Chapter 13

**It has been a really long time…In which time I finished MoA, tried and failed at doing a NaNoWriMo, read some other stuff, had about a billion tests quizzes and projects due, and attempted to have a bit of a social life, (I failed, but at least I tried right?)**

**SPOILERS FOR MOA IN THIS NEXT PARAGRAPH! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT THEM! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! So I just want to say that the ending was absolutely unfair for Rick to do to us. Seriously, they landed in freaking Tartarus… And I don't even know what's going on with Sammy being Leo's Great Grandfather… so I don't know whether me shipping Lazel is canon or not! (Don't kill me ok, it's just an opinion… I personally think Frank would do well with Reyna actually…) SPOILERS ARE OVER, YOU CAN SAFELY READ FROM NOW.**

**So as I thought my mark of Athena is like the exact opposite from Ricks, but that is okay because it's a FanFiction and I can do whatever I want. This is completely disregarding the real MoA in all accounts ok? :D**

Christina eventually fell to sleep through the pain in her shoulder and a picture of her mother showed up in her mind. She ran up to her and hugged her hard around the middle. "W-what's happening to me Mom?" she asked, a bit of a tremor in her voice.

Athena knelt down to be eye level with her young daughter, "Don't worry honey, it's called the Mark of Athena," She rolled up Christina's sleeve as well as her own, "See? We match!" Athena forced a smile.

"Mom, you don't have to sugar coat it for me, what is going on?" Christina sounded a bit more determined and a little less scared; she had a firm expression that had never shown up on the little girl's face before, and shouldn't have for another 12 years.

Athena looked a bit startled at her daughter's words, but decided to do what she had asked, "The Mark of Athena is a blessing and a curse. You will be the most talented of my sons and daughters since Benjamin Franklin, and might even develop some more uncommon talents that might be from other gods and goddesses. It is also impossible for you to 'die' of wounds or poison. The thing about that is that if you reach the point of death then you go into a coma and will not wake up until you are healthy again. Also you attract a lot more monsters than you did before, along with more trouble from other gods or goddesses who might need you for a sacrifice or something like that."

Christina nods with a frown furrowing her small forehead, Athena took her thumb and smoothed out the wrinkles, "I may not know much about beauty, but Aphrodite has scolded me enough times to know that furrowing your eyebrows leaves wrinkles later on, let's not get into that habit just yet."

Christina nodded, "Mom, I have weird, different memories, is that a part of the Mark as well?" Christina asked her mother.

Athena cocked her head, "No, I don't think so…" she trailed off, remembering the last prayer, "does the name Bianca have any meaning to you?" Athena asked warily.

Cristina looked up, "Y-yes. I think the memories belonged to her… I don't know how…"

Athena sighed, "Bianca was Nico's big sister, she died after joining the Hunters of Artemis, and from what I have been able to suck out of Hades, she was reborn into your body. I think the Mark might have triggered something, releasing her memories, but it should not affect anything. If you want to tell Nico whenever you find him, I am sure he would be thrilled."

Suddenly Christina's body began to fade, "You are waking up daughter; I had hoped that the curse would skip another generation… Say hello to Annabeth for me!"

And with that Christina woke up.

**Prayer**

Great Uncle Hades,

I just wanted to say that I am sorry that your daughter died. I suppose almost all of you children die but I suppose I have a personal connection with Bianca now because of the whole she is in my body you know? Thank you for telling my mother about that or I would be freaking out right now, (well more than I am)

With love

Christina

Ps, Bianca says hi too!

**In the underworld**

Hades sat alone in the throne room staring at the prayer notice from his daughter's reincarnation. What he did not understand how those memories had resurfaced, she had gone through all standard procedures and this had never happened before. What could have been the problem this time?

He supposed that it had never happened that a child of his was born into the mark's body, but that should not have mattered in any case. But it had happened, and there was no reversing it now.

Cristina had two lives inside her body.

**EXPLENATION TIME! I had a lot of trouble with this chapter because I did not know how I wanted to include the whole Bianca thing. I have always been confused by the concept of rebirth in this fandom as it was never really explained, but I have decided that, while the two lives are separate, they are the same person. The memories of the past life have just been suppressed. SO when they go into the underworld they actually have 2 or more lives to remember, but the others were just hidden while they were living. Does that make sense? Anyway, what happened with Christina and Bianca is that Bianca's memories were not fully hidden so when something traumatic (Like the mark of Athena) Happened, the memories were unleashed into her mind, and Bianca's life kind of restarted in her head. I don't think I explained that well at all, I will try again next chapter and maybe not confuse you all too much.**

**PM me if you have any questions, I might do better summarizing the rebirth thing in PM.**

**Read and Review**

**-toe**


	14. Chapter 14

**I hate these as well, i know, and you are going to hate me even more in a minute... I am afraid that i am going to have to put this story on hold. I am going to offer it up for adoption, but i might come back later and completely rewrite it, so... we will see. I have gotten some really great reviews for this story, but I truly have lost inspiration for it. If you want to adopt it and want to know what i kinda sorta had in mind for it, let me know through PM and I will tell you. Anyone is free to adopt, but If you PM me to let me know first, i will be majorly happy and will put up an AN to all the people still following this so they can go and check it out.**

**I would like to defend myself to all of you who are going to say that I didn't plan ahead on this story, as it started out as a ONE SHOT for the gods's sake. You all wanted me to continue it in the first place.**

**In other news, I am working on my next chapter for How Can I Get Through This (a Hunger games fanfic) I will not be abandoning that one, i just have to get out of my little writing slump that i seem to be in at the moment.**

**once again, thanks to all my reviewers, favoriters, and followers, it was a pleasure.**

**-toe walker **


End file.
